sibbling care
by vulpine of vengence
Summary: a story of krystals mischief as a child. contains spanking. one shot


Hey this is another one shot, and guess what? Its another spanking fic! Yeah so review on this one, but plz exclude grammar and spelling corrections. Thanks.

(note: takes place before cerinia was destroyed)

* * *

"C'mon Jenny, it'll be fun," a nine year old Krystal said.

"I don't know, we're not supposed to go there, we could get in trouble," Jenny said. Jenny was Krystal's friend of the same age, whom she was trying to convince to go into an old cave with her.

" you worry too much," Krystal said, "when have I gotten us caught?"

" All the time! Like when we snuck out, and we couldn't go to the spring festival, or like when we poured wild honey on the healer, then the bees started stinging him and we had to stay in our rooms for three weeks, or how about when we stole everybody's cloths from the bathing springs and had to clean the trash pit?" Jenny counted off the antics on her fingers(claws, paws whatever).

"Please those were just unlucky mistakes, this time I'm sure we wont get caught," Krystal reassured her reluctant friend.

"Well…. Ok, I'll do it," Jenny finally gave in.

" Ok, we sneak out tonight after every one is asleep, we go to the cave and explore!" Krystal practically bounced up and down with excitement.

"OK, ok just be quiet about it, or this will be over before it starts." Jenny cautioned.

" Oh right, sorry," Krystal whispered.

What they didn't know was that a figure listened in from the shadows, staying hidden but hearing every word they said.

_Later that night_

"Psst, Jenny, are you there?" Krystal whispered in the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm here," Jenny whispered back, finding her friend in the darkness.

"are you ready? This is gonna be so fun!" Krystal whispered.

The two mischievous friends set off in the darkness, but unbeknownst to them, some one followed in the shadows. Krystal's older brother, Storm, was following them, waiting for the right moment to grab the two, for if he went to early, one would be caught and the other would escape, but if he didn't act soon enough, then they could get to the cave, and be exposed to the dangers that resided in the camp.

The two miscreants took off into the night running to the entrance to the forbidden cave, home to a very vicious, very territorial creature. Storm followed them all the way to the cleft, but when the friend arrived there, the overwhelming blackness made them stop right at the entrance. "Ummm, so…. What do you think is in there?" Krystal gulped, obviously afraid.

" I don't know, and I don't want to find out!" Jenny shivered.

" C'mon don't be so scared, there's nothing to worry about," Krystal didn't sound very convincing.

Krystal took one step in the cave, and immediately a loud, bloodcurdling roar was heard from the depths.

The two girls screamed and Storm broke out from his cover drawing his bow and notching an arrow to his bow string, just as a huge blue and black striped tiger pounced out of the cavern, towering over the two screaming children.

Storm fired arrows repeatedly out of his bow, driving the carnivorous beast back in its lair temporarily.

He took the opportunity to grab both girls by their scruffs and run, far out of the tiger territory, crashing through the forest, breaking twigs, bushes, and all types of shrubbery and vegetation. Finally reaching a clearing outside of the territory of the tiger, he set the girls down, none too gently, then he gave each a quick, firm slap on their bottoms.

"OW!" they both cried in unison.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Storm fumed, more angry from being afraid that they would have gotten hurt, than at them sneaking out.

"You could have been killed! And for what? Why would you even risk something like that, even after being warned about the cave?"

"Relax big brother, you saved us and we're fine now, what are you so worked up about?"

Krystal asked, making it seem like no big deal.

Storm gave her another swat to her butt, causing her to yelp and rub tenderly at the spot.

"If I hadn't been their you both would have been killed, and eaten!" he shouted.

Realization finally hit the two of them, for they now knew that they had out themselves in grave danger.

"Oh I didn't even realize how dangerous it was, we were so stupid!" Krystal rested her head on her paw.

Storm felt bad for the two, but knew they had to be taught a lesson.

" Hey, its ok, its over now. But its too late to go back home now, so we'll stay here tonight, and go back at dawn." he said to them. They fell asleep shortly after, with Storm taking watch as the two slept, both wondering in their dreams about how they would be punished.

_Morning at the clan._

Krystal stood with her head bowed, in front of her parents, who were now scolding her at how foolish she was to be going out to the forbidden caverns, and for sneaking out that night. Krystal knew Jenny was going to get the same punishment she was, but from her own parents. Krystal's parents were really giving Krystal a good telling off.

" It was so foolish of you, not to mention dangerous, to go off like that to the place we told you to stay away from." her father said.

"you are very lucky your brother was there, or you would have died!" her mother said.

"I'm very sorry mom and dad, I'll never do it again I promise," Krystal said.

"Sorry isn't enough, we need to make sure you will never ever,_ ever_ do that again." her father said.

"You are going to get a spanking young lady," her father said sternly.

"what?!?" Krystal gasped. She had never been spanked before, except for when she was not paying attention or when she got out of hand, but even then she would only get one swat, maybe two, and it was always over cloths.

"you heard us. We are going to give you a chance, take 25 swats in public by the disciplinarian, or get at least 50 in private by your brother," her mother said.

Krystal thought about her choices, and she hated being embarrassed in public, but 50 was a lot of swats. She decided to take the 50 from her brother, after all he would probably go easy on her.

She told her parents of her choice, and they informed Storm of his duties.

Storm and Krystal went back to the clearing from the night before, and sat under a tree for several minutes.

Storm was the first one to break the silence.

" I hope you don't think I'm going to go easy on you because you're my little sister, after all, you did give me quite a scare last night," Storm informed her.

" I know I'm sorry, please don't spank me!" Krystal cried.

She started to cry, and Storm spoke softly but firmly. "Krystal, stop,"

She stopped almost instantly, trying to do what her brother said.

"listen, I know your scared, but you deserved this for being naughty, and it will do you a world of good."

"o-ok, b-but its my f-first time so could y-you go a little easy on me?" she whimpered.

"don't worry I know your not used to it, so I wont be cruel, but I will make sure a point is made." he said.

"now get over my lap," he said.

She hesitated at first, but then slowly lowered herself over her 19 year old brothers lap.

He started to push down her skirt, but she tried to stop him.

"Krystal, the less you struggle, the quicker this is over ok?"

She nodded and allowed him to reveal her bottom.

He brought his hand up, let it hang for a second, then brought it down with a smack on her rear.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

He continued his task, closing his eyes, not enjoying this anymore than she was.

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack!

"Noooooo, stoppit Storm! Owie, it hurts!" Krystal started kicking her legs violently.

Storm tore a long, skinny, flexible branch from the tree above him, and caught her legs between his, and spanked her upper thighs and butt with the switch, warning her not to kick. She wailed at the stinging in her backside, the fire growing, getting hotter by the strike. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack!

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" she sobbed openly now, tears pouring out of her eyes.

He stopped using the switch and went back to his hand, hitting her right cheek, left cheek, and center spot, alternating, from her thighs to her butt. Each smack brought a wave of pain for both of them, physical pain for Krystal, and emotional pain for storm.

After 10 minutes, the appropriate number of smacks had been applied, and the punishment had been served.

Storm helped Krystal get dressed again, and hugged her for a long time before he told her he was sorry, but he had no choice.

The two fell asleep under the shade of the tree, Krystal on her stomach.

End

* * *

R and r plz no flames!


End file.
